


Детка в клетке

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Об участии Коллин в подпольных боях





	Детка в клетке

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи

Снова толпа ревёт, ожидая боя, как наркоманы — очередной таблетки. Сети железные рыже ржавеют кровью.  
  
Белый дракон яростно бьётся в клетке.  
  
Бьётся, забыв о кодексах самурайских — раз ты в аду, следуй его порядкам.   
Здесь ей не нужно прятать клыки под маской и соблюдать правила честной схватки, сдерживать жажду крови, огонь под кожей.   
  
«Тут побеждает не благородный — сильный, так что дерись, Коллин, выживай, как можешь».  
  
Ринг слишком маленький, чтобы расправить крылья — и на ногах стоять начинаешь твёрже, крепче сжимать кулак и не чуять страха, целя без жалости в чью-то кривую рожу, и понимать: клетка — тебе не плаха.  
  
В рёве толпы, тусклом удушье потном сложно признать: выигрыш Коллин — не деньги. В клетке острее чувствуется свобода; в драке она перестаёт быть тенью.   
  
Из темноты ищет дорогу к свету, вновь обретает себя, приучаясь к боли, красным по белому пишет свою легенду та, что живёт под именем «Дочь Дракона». 


End file.
